


Game

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law and Order, Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her first major loss, Alex finds encouragement when she didn't exactly ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Law and Order franchise belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC universal.
> 
> Note: Thanks goes to [futureimperfect](http://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect) for the amazing prompt.

When she could no longer ignore the building ache, Alex stopped what she was doing and rubbed the back of her neck, startling herself with the sound of her own sigh. She looked at her desk and shook her head. It—no, not just it, her entire office—was a mess, and she flipped the casefile she had been uselessly pouring over closed and tossed it on top of one of the piles there.

It was late, but it wasn't late enough. Alex leaned back in her chair, but just as she was about to take off her glasses, she caught sight at Abbie Carmichael watching her through the slats in the blinds. Alex opened her mouth to speak, to ask what the hell the brunette was doing there, but something stopped her. She wondered how long Abbie had been there, how long she had been silently watching. And she almost flushed as her thoughts began to wander beyond that.

There was a moment where their eyes met, and Alex drew in a slow breath. But Abbie broke that contact when she stepped forward and rapped needlessly on the door.

"Late night?"

Alex shook her head and picked up her pen for lack of anything better to do with her hands. "Just trying to…settle a few things."

She reached for the discarded file just as Abbie splayed her long fingers over the top of it, effectively stopping her. Alex looked up into the brunette's dark eyes.

"Hey…game's not over, Cabot; you've gotta get your head back into it or you're not gonna be playin' too much longer."

As Alex processed, she blinked, drawing in a breath to immediately reply but coming up short for the right words. She found herself staring, mouth slightly open, for a moment. The encouragement was well meaning, but that it came from Abbie baffled her.

"You'll forgive me if your football…or soccer or…general sports metaphor doesn't exactly leave my shoulders feeling a little lighter."

Abbie chuckled as she perched on the desk, drawing Alex's attention for half a moment to her legs before her gaze settled on the brunette's smirking face again. "Yeah, it won't do much for your win/loss ratio either."

Alex looked up at Abbie before scoffing lightly, glancing down at her desk. She tapped the pen on her desk twice, holding her breath lightly. "Then why bother?" she asked, each word clipped.

When Alex looked up, Abbie was raising her eyebrows. "You know what…" The brunette slid off of the desk, and Alex was certain that she'd just alienated one more person that day. "You're right." But Abbie was rounding the desk, and before Alex really realized it, the brunette had put her hands on either arm of her chair, leaning down. "Why bother," she said, smirking as she leaned down, catching Alex in a kiss.

Alex's eyes were closed before she even thought to protest. She could swear Abbie tasted faintly of whiskey—not enough to really place it—but that could have simply been the brunette's voice ringing in her ears. As the kiss ended, Alex ran her palm over her lips, trying to catch her breath. "Is that supposed to help?"

Abbie cocked her head, smirking lightly without moving an inch. "You want it to, darlin'?"

Finally, for the first time since she left the courtroom after the verdict was read, Alex didn't hesitate. She took Abbie's face in her hands and pulled the brunette closer and into a less controlled kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," Abbie said as she straightened. Alex was about to protest when she said, "Get your stuff, Cabot."

Without responding, Alex pushed herself up and followed Abbie to the door, closing it before the brunette could leave. She flipped the blinds closed and stood in front of it, arms crossed. "I'm not in the mood to wait." Alex looked up at her, noting how surprise played across her features but only quickly.

Alex meant to push Abbie back when she stepped forward, but the brunette didn't move and looked twice as determined. She drew in a jagged breath, and soon she was twisting the fabric of Abbie's jacket in her hands just as Abbie was twisting her hair, pulling it down from the twist she'd put in that morning. She moaned into Abbie's lips, kissing her hungrily, not bothering to be precise or controlled.

She was letting Abbie push her back into the door, curling her toes so as not to trip out of her pumps. Alex gasped when her back hit the door, making the blinds clatter against the glass, but she was quick to unbutton Abbie's jacket to push it off of her shoulders and untuck her shirt until Abbie grabbed her wrists and forced her hands back to her sides. As she pressed her palms to the door, Alex moaned in frustration to see how Abbie grinned.

"Why don't you just keep those there, and…"

But before Abbie could finish, Alex was pushing forward, reversing their positions so the brunette's back was pressed against the door. "Shut up," Alex breathed before kissing her again, nipping at her lips as she finished with her shirt. Alex didn't bother to unbutton it, simply pressing her hands underneath it as Abbie stepped out of her shoes.

Alex pressed her palm to one of Abbie's breasts before working her fingers underneath the brunette's bra, toying with her nipple roughly. She pushed Abbie's skirt up with her thigh, pressing between her legs and moaning to feel that Abbie was wet.

"I'm waitin'," Abbie drawled as she drug her fingers through Alex's hair and down her neck, leaving Alex to shiver violently. She replaced her thigh with her hand, pushing the skirt up around Abbie's waist as she pushed her panties to the side.

Whether it was what Abbie had wanted all along or what she desperately needed, Alex didn't care and didn't leave herself time to think, to speculate. She pressed two fingers into Abbie, moaning at being met with Abbie's hips thrusting forward.

"You're…God…" Alex gasped before kissing Abbie again, pressing her more forcefully into the door. She pushed her thumb to the brunette's clit, rubbing it roughly, catching it with her nail. That drew a long, almost gruff moan out of Abbie, who pressed back against Alex with surprising force. "God…" Alex muttered between kisses as she began to thrust faster. She could feeling Abbie's fingers tightening in her hair, pulling it, as she felt the brunette's body tightened around her. The brunette tried to throw her head back, making the blinds clatter again, and Alex continued to push, drawing it out until Abbie was still.

The sounds of their breaths filled the room for a moment, before Abbie's thick laughter cut through that. "That was nice," she said, voice husky as she smirked. Alex was raising her eyebrows and opening her mouth to reply when she found herself being pushed to the floor, Abbie over her. "Hope it made you feel better," she said as she kissed Alex roughly.

Alex moaned into her lips, pressing her body up as Abbie's weight settled on top of her. She felt Abbie's long fingers on her neck, unbuttoning her shirt and pushing it aside. Alex tried to shift, to help, to give Abbie better access, but Abbie stopped, pulled away slightly and smirked as she shook her finger.

"Palms down, Cabot." And Alex whimpered as she pressed her palms to the floor, curling her fingers slightly as Abbie leaned back down and kissed her neck. "Better."

She shivered at the feel of Abbie's breath, at the weight of her body, and the moment hung for what seemed like an eternity until Alex could not keep herself from squirming. Alex watched Abbie flash a smile, and the brunette mimicked her earlier movements by pressing her thigh between Alex's legs, pushing her skirt up so that her skin was flush with Alex's panties.

"Go on…" Abbie encouraged, and rather than argue, Alex pressed her hips up and closed her legs tight around Abbie's. She whimpered at the contact, wanting more, squirming so that she managed to move her panties to the side, to get her skin against Abbie's, feeling her own wetness.

Alex was so close as Abbie pressed back, and she closed her eyes, curling her hands into fists as she finally began to come, body shaking underneath Abbie's. When she finally opened them again, she realized Abbie was standing offering her a hand. Alex was slow to take it, her movements incredibly difficult to coordinate as she blinked in the too bright light. Alex steadied herself against the desk, still blinking as she watched Abbie do up her buttons and pick up her jacket after straightening her skirt. She licked her lips, searching for something to say, watching Abbie's fingers close around the doorknob.

"Head in the game, Cabot." Abbie smirked, and Alex could still hear the brunette chuckling as she walked out.


End file.
